1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric motors for generating current.
2. Related Art
As energy costs continue to rise and supplies dwindle there is a substantial need for more efficient use of energy, particularly for electric motors. Electric motors power many devices and thus improvements in power output from motors for a given input energy would mean significant savings in energy costs.
One usage in particular that would benefit from an improved electric motor is that of electric wind turbines. Improvements in electric motor power output would help wind turbines become even more practical and accepted in the marketplace.
Motors having electromagnetic coils without metal cores have been used before, for example in pancake type motors generally used in low power applications. However, non-magnetizable core materials such as plastics have not been used for high power motors.
What is needed in the art are new ideas for building and controlling electric motors to produce a more energy-efficient electric motor.